


Cat Scare

by bhgeorge19



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhgeorge19/pseuds/bhgeorge19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned drabble. Claire and Foxy go on a movie date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scare

The car came to a halt. Claire took a moment to check her reflection on the window, making sure that her hair, styled for the occasion, was looking as good as she’d hoped. A few seconds in, her reflection was slowly replaced by a different (but similarly _stylish_ face) as the tinted glass came down.

 

“Hey there. You comin’ or are you just going to keep me waiting?” Foxy said in her usual, lazy voice. Without moving from her seat, she made it so the door opened for Claire.

 

Claire hopped in without a second thought, closing the door after herself, squealing out a greeting “Hey Foxy!” before settling down on the seat. Seat-belts on, she asked, “What are we doing tonight?”

 

That was one of the things Foxy liked about Claire. An _honest_ sort of glee to her, a spark that made her nice to have around. It made it impossible for her usual, smug, easygoing smile not to take a warmer look. “You ever been to a drive-in movie?”

 

Claire spent a moment figuratively chewing on the word while the car got in motion.

 

“I think Julie mentioned she and her friends had--”

 

“Anything the Burners have done is a bad example,” Foxy interrupted with a soft chuckle, driving with one hand while gesturing lightly. “For one thing, they don’t have _anything_ like the theater we got on our turf… Forget I asked, and relax. I’m going to show you what a fun night out is like.”

 

Foxy drove Claire to Amazon territory. There, she got them to an open and generally empty lot, except for a few, select cars which Claire rapidly identified as other Amazons and a select few allowed to attend. The whole thing had a view of a very, very large, flat screen. After they arrived, Foxy announced: “ _Aaaand_ that’s all the audience for tonight,” apparently through a message that reached the person in charge of what happened next. Slowly, walls of metal rose up around the stage - a massive structure likely supported by _plenty_ of engineering underground - blocking out the abundant neon lights of Motorcity, replacing them with a single, controlled lighting so that the lot didn’t vanish into pure darkness, for the time being.

 

“So, what is this place?” Claire asked.

 

“The last _good_ movie theater built in Motorcity before KaneCo was the only construction company,” Foxy explained. “It was unfortunately built on the _wrong_ end of town, which is to say, not in our territory,” she continued, smirking a little. “A problem we _had_ to rectify. Took a lot of _moving_ but, where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

 

Claire wasn’t much into the politics of the Motorcity gang warfare, but as long as the people there were going to fight, this was something she could _probably_ see the sense in fighting for.

 

“I’ve seen a couple of movies from before Deluxe was a thing,” Claire mentioned, casually. They were still a taste she had to acquire. Deluxe movies were sanitized, clean, and admittedly very predictable… which Julie saw as a problem, but Claire was used to seeing as a good thing until she began to see the whole picture.

 

But she was willing to give it a shot.

 

Later into the night, after she blue, pale lights of the theater had been turned off and the film had started, Claire had come to regret her choice considerably…

 

An ominous, sustained note played in the air…

 

Claire stared with bated breath. Foxy watched in a particularly dispassionate way, since the most entertaining sight of the night was across the seat, not across the theater.

 

            _Bobby?_

 

_Bobby, where are you?_

 

_Bobby, this isn’t funny anymore, st-oo-oop!_

 

The music intensified.

 

A soft clattering sound.

 

            _Bobby? Is that you?_

 

Claire found herself shaking her head quickly. “No, no, no, no, no… _that’s not Bobbyyyy_!” she squeaked, soft as a mouse, in a moment of heightened empathy for the poor girl in the screen.

 

That violins string got louder, and louder--

 

The sudden yowl of a cat and sustained screaming!

 

Claire screamed at the same time as the girl in the movie, and jumped across the seat to hang onto Foxy for dear life. “Oh my God, oh my God!” she repeatedly recited against Foxy’s shoulder while the Amazon made an effort not to laugh.

 

“Chill, babe--”

 

“Noo! I hate you! You didn’t tell me it was going to be like this!”

 

“It’s Cat Scare 3. What kind of movie did you think it was going to be.”

 

“Not--one--with--killer--zombie--cats!” she hit Foxy’s shoulder harmlessly to accentuate each word. Finally, when she came to her senses somewhat, her cheeks colored deeply.

 

“Well, if you don’t like it, then maybe we should go...?” Foxy suggested, as if the gesture had been a negative thing. It had been the opposite.

 

“Sorry, um… n-no… it’s, it’s fine,” Claire said, combing some loose strands of hair back into place. “It’s fine. I can totally take this.”

 

Another yowl from the screen, and a hiss. Claire pressed her face against Foxy’s shoulder again, clutching Foxy’s stylish uniform. “Just tell me when the nasty bit is over,” she begged in a tiny voice.

 

Foxy responded by lightly pressing her lips against Claire’s hair. “Sure thing, babe,” she said, straightening back up to pretend her whole attention was on the movie while Claire responded to the kiss, and to the fact Foxy had put her arm about her shoulders.

 

Claire spent a while in timid silence before simply pouting. “Next time, we should watch a _nice_ movie.”

 

“Hmm? Well, I think _this_ is nice...” Foxy replied.

 

“Shut _uuup_.”

 

> _Kathy, Kathy is that you…? Oh, Kathy, I’m so glad you’re okay, I had to warn you! They’re turning everyone into… K-Kathy? Kathy, what’s that on your face… Kathy, is that… is that **catnip**?! Oh no, oh no-- AHH--_
> 
>  
> 
> _YOWL!_
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
